Ageha Riku
"You're family. How nice......Why do you have the same blood flowing in you. Tsukigami Haruto...... ''『 ''Is my god』''" - Ageha Riku'' Appearance Ageha has blue eyes and black hair. Personality Ageha believes that is somewhat of a narcissist, believing that he is perfect. He asks if they can see the God, inside him when performing the part of Tsukigami Haruto in front of his classmates. History Relationships Tsukigami Haruto During Ageha's first year of middle school, he watched the Shadow & Lights Musical which Haruto performed in. Amazed by Haruto's performance, it spurred him to go down the musical path and pursue his dreams. Since then, he treated Haruto as his god. Nanjo Koki Ageha and Nanjo were classmates during their first year in middle school. At that time, Nanjo spoke to Ageha for the first time. When Ageha reveals that he wanted to change his course to music course to follow Tsukigami Haruto's footsteps, Nanjo asked who is he. This triggered Ageha to hate him from then on. Trivia * His Zodiac sign is Cancer. * He was classmates with Nanjo during his first year of middle school and classmates with Tsukigami, Tatsumi and Sawatari in the top class of the Music Department at some point in middle school. * He has joined all the Clubs that Haruto did during Middle School. * Based on SutaMyu Q&A Volume 4: ** People's first impression of him is that he is disconnected or they cannot read his mind. ** He is confident that he would be chosen for the training for Shadow & Lights. ** His weakness is Doji(Hachiya). ** As far as he is aware, he doesn't have a nickname and is not interested in it. ** He also doesn't care about his mode of transport. ** He has never check his report book before as he usually just passes it to his parents immediately. ** The one thing he cannot forgive is Nanjo Koki and also people who do not know about his god. ** He doesn't do anything in particular when he wakes up in the morning. ** His favorite food is hamburger and junk food. ** He spends his day off by doing a sacred tour with his god? ** One bad point about him is that he does not know everything about Haruto. ** His favorite place is the Kao Council Data room since it is where he can see his god. ** He relieves stress by drinking tea in the flower garden. ** The thing he wishes to do the most know is to get the same role as Haruto did. He won't lose to Kaito. ** He is good at Music and English but hates studying. ** He did not answer to the subjects he is poor at. ** He does not have a preference but thinks sleeping is better as he always watches what Hachiya is eating. ** His favorite drink is ketchup and mustard. ** He is better than Hachiya with his hands. ** He likes the weather of whenever he can see how beautiful the moon is. ** Last words: "I've been waiting...to be accepted into the musical department... Tsukigami Haruto..." * Meaning of Ageha's name: ** 揚 (Age) : raise, elevate ** 羽 (Hane) : wing ** 陸 (Riku) : land List of Songs * MOON Holic * Nervous-aid ''(Duet with Hachiya So)'' * Silence Dialogue Gallery Season 2 Ageha002.jpg|Profile ageha003.jpg|Season 2 Website's Profile S2 1-2.png|Episode 1 Eyecatch 2 S2 e02 stitch 007.png|Episode 2 Full-length Image Miscellaneous Main Icon (23) Ageha Riku.jpg|Icon — Main NT201705.jpg|Newtype Magazine — May '17 Navigation Category:Characters